Athletic Rivalries
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: Taking place after Pahkitew Island, and her relationship with Dave, Sky finds herself a rival in the form of a mega-jock who give her the most intense competition she's ever had in her life.


**Well it's been awhile since I wrote anything and I've recently gotten in the habit of writing fics of random couples that share good amount of similarities. Not sure why but it makes it more interesting to write instead of predictable couples like Duncney, Gwuncan, Aleheather, Zoke etc etc. Lightning/Sky is one of those random couples/pairs I want to write about due to the good amount of similarities they share: drive to win at all cost, athletes, would use others to get what they want at times, made it to the finale their debut seasons, etc etc. Oh plus their names have something to do with the weather... weather forecast shipping ftw. Anyways I rambled enough. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama related. **

Just days after the Pahkitew finale, the cast went to join the original and Revenge casts at a new resort in homage to the destroyed Playa Des Losers courtesy of Duncan. The island was just as fancy as the original and one could even play it off as Playa Des Losers number 2. The three casts all went their own ways and were hanging out, chilling, eating, kissing, shagging or whatever teenagers do at this time of the day. One particular pair however, were in the midst of a increasingly heated argument.

"Look I said I was sorry!" Sky shouted, angrily. "I tried telling you I had a boyfriend but you didn't listen and were more concerned on getting lucky!"

"Yeah right! You probably never had **any** intention on telling me. You just lead me on like the heartless bitch that you are!" Dave responded with the same amount of anger.

"You're such a DICK! Why did I ever think you were a cool guy?! Ugh just forget it. I'm done here." With that, Sky stormed away from the germaphobe and made her way back into the resort. She couldn't understand why Dave couldn't understand that she was trying to clear the air of animosity around them. She really was going to dump Keith due to how clingy and pathetic he was, but Dave is proving no better right now.

"_Just goes to show that stuff like romance and relationships are just burdens holding you down." _Sky fumed mentally. "_That'_s_ the reason why I didn't win at the finale. Well no more. I'm going right back on focusing on me and me only."_

Sky made her way to the gym to relieve herself of all this tension. Once inside, she made note of the people currently using the machines. Jo and Eva were having a contest on who can squat more while Brick and Tyler were using the cardio machines having a competition on who could outlast who. She made her way to one of the bench press machines seeing as the area had enough space for her to do some warm ups before she began her workouts. Just before she began her push-ups, she made note of one particular athlete using the bench press machine. She glanced at the amount of weight he had on it and her eyes widened out of shock.

_"That's atleast three forty_ _five'_s_ on each side... wow can he really pull it off? _Sky thought as she made her way over to the athlete's location, curious if he could really pull it off. Once there, she stood there in amazement by the fact that not only could this person bench press the weight, he was actually doing so in **reps. **As the jock finally finished his fifteenth rep, he placed the bar on the rack and got up from his seat. He then noticed Sky still staring at him, with said person realizing this and looked away in embarrassment.

"Uhh sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was just surprised at the amount of weight you were using." Sky chuckled nervously "That's pretty impressive on how easy you made it look even though it was three hundred fifteen pounds precisely.

"Sha-thanks! Lightning could do more but it would mess up the killer workout that I wrote out. Today reps, then I max out in three days." The jock said while cleaning off the sweat from his face with his towel. "But that's a pretty good eye noticing how much weight I was lifting even from a distance. Lightning takes it you're always at the gym too?"

"Actually yeah. I go five days a week with the weekend being my rest period. But I still manage to get some push ups, sit ups, jogs and all the fun things worked out while I'm healing my muscles." The Cree gymnast explained.

"No way!" Lightning gasped. "Lightning's does the **exact **same thing. I literally find myself doing an 8k run or more on weekends while doing a 5k jog on weekdays!

"That's so cool!" Sky cheered. "Maybe we should work out sometime just to see who's the better athlete. I mean in my school, I'm the top athlete winning all of my sports events. I just don't know how to lose I guess.

"Lightning feels the same way. I can't handle losing seeing as I'm the team captain of all my sports teams and carried each of them to the championships." The jock smiled proudly. "And as for that sha-offer, Lightning's ready anytime, anywhere.."

"Really?" Sky chuckled. "Then how about we have a push up contest right now. First one who caves in loses. Then we could have a sit ups contest, followed by a squat challenge, and then a race around the resort. We could even do more if you'd like.

Lightning just looked on in amazement. _This girl's something else... Only that Jo dude has ever really tried to challenge me on the show." _The jock pondered mentally. He shook off that mental note and wore a smug smile on his face.

"Do you _really _want to challenge the Lightning? Once this contest begins, I'm not holding back regardless if you're a girl."

"I'm sure. _Very _sure I could beat you." Sky smirked returning the smug smile Lightning sent to her.

"Fine you're on. Don't say I didn't worry ya. Let's do this."

And with that, they began their push up contest which went on for minutes on end with neither athlete showing any signs of backing down however once they got to their hundred and thirtieth push-up, Lightning's body gave way and collapsed on the ground.

"Yay! I win!" Sky cheered happily.

"Hmph don't get ahead of yourself." The jock panted. "Lightning's gonna win the next round for sure!"

Then they began their sit-up contest which once again took the athletes to their limit. Both were determined not to lose especially Lightning seeing as he already lost the first round. Though once they reached their hundredth sit up, the jock's body started to slow down with Sky's slowing down but still retaining the edge. Thirty sit ups later, Lightning finally caved in and laid on his back, panting out of pure exhaustion.

"Once again... I take the win." Sky panted happily. "So much for the over-achiever, huh?" earning a scowl from the jock at the playful insult.

"Hmph don't get too big headed. Lightning was already worn out before we even got started." The jock panted.

"Excuses, excuses. They won't get you anywhere." Sky giggled. "But let's take a short 30 second water break before we start again. Don't want you dying on me."

"Sha-please." The jock scoffed. "Lightning could handle anything you throw at him...but if **you **need to take a breather, then I guess we could take the break." Which earned him another giggle from Sky.

_"He's way too prideful for his own good... all boys are like that actually but he just takes it to another level. He's so different from Dave and Keith... Though different isn't always a bad thing." _Sky thought to herself. She didn't realize that she was still looking at the jock.

Lightning just stared at her in confusion. "Uhh what? Lightning got something on his face or something?"

Sky finally snapped out of her daze and shook her head in embarrassment. "Uhh nothing. Sorry." She blushed.

"Whatever. Let's get some water already. Lightning needs to get his revenge."

And with that, they went to take their water break regaining some of their energy for the squat contest that was to come. Once their 30 seconds were up, they made their way to the squat machines.

"Lightning's pretty sure he's stronger than you so... we could go with less weight just to be fair here. So how does hundred and thirty five pounds sound?"

"Sounds good." Sky smiled. "Especially if we're just trying to out-rep the other."

Once they placed the appropriate weight on their squat bar, the athletes began their contest with the drive of outlasting the other. Both were reaching their thirtieth rep and while they were feeling some of the strain now, they masked it very well not wanting to look weak in front of their opponent.

"_I'm not gonna lose this.. Gotta win. Gotta win. Gotta win!" _Both athletes thought simultaneously.

By the time they reached their sixtieth rep, Sky had enough and placed the bar back on the rep. The strain was too much for her to handle while Lightning following her action seconds later.

"Haha and with that, Lightning' wins. Sha-yeaaah." The jock smirked proudly.

"Hmph like you said before, don't get so big-headed. I won two of our battles while you only just won this one. " Sky panted. "Let's settle this with the race."

"Fine. You're on. Let's do this." And with that, the athletes got up and jogged out of the gym leaving a confused Jo and annoyed Eva staring at them as they left.

"I wonder where Jock-strap and Pocahontas are heading off too.." Jo mused

"Who cares? Stop FUCKING STALLING AND GET ON WITH THE NEXT SET ALREADY!" Eva roared out in anger.

"Calm the hell down, you damn She-Hulk!" Jo yelled back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Eva roared back with increasing volumes of anger.

It didn't end up well for either of them with poor Tyler and Brick caught in the crossfire...

Lightning and Sky made their way to the starting line where they would begin their jog around the resort. Most of the contestants were inside resort with the exceptions of Duncan, Scott, Alejandro and Heather who saw the commotion and wanted to place bets on who would win with Duncan and Scott going for Lightning leaving Alejandro and Heather going for Sky.

"Mi amor. This is something you usually don't bother yourself with...what's with the sudden interest?" Alejandro smirked playfully at his girlfriend, who was currently annoyed for some reason.

"I just want to get back at Beavis and Butthead for that prank they pulled on me earlier." She said glaring at Duncan and Scott. "Seeing them pay up that twenty dollars will be most satisfying.

"Haha. Whatever you say, sweetheart. Just get ready to pay up when we win." Duncan laughed.

"And make sure, to add some tears to that cash while handing it over. It makes it feel more _rewarding." _Scott added with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh whatever...losers." The queen bee retorted while watching the competitors get ready.

Lightning and Sky finished their stretches and looked on at the road in front of them. The goal was to run six laps around the huge resort with whoever finishing it first being crowned the winner.

"Now that we got the rules down, you ready for this?" Sky said.

"Definitely. Just don't cry when I beat you again." Lightning smirked.

"Ditto." The athlete smirked in return.

With that, the two began their race around the island. Both neck and neck with no signs of slowing down. It felt like a blur when they finished their first lap with them keeping the same pace as usual. The four spectators looked on in awe.

"Wow look at them go. Truly admirable top-class athletes...well second to _moi _of course." Alejandro smiled brushing his hair back, arrogantly.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah no one gives a fuck, Ale-_dingo_. If I were you, I'd be more concerned with forking out the cash when you lose instead of brushing away your girlfriend's pony hair from the shagging."

"Haha nice one, dude." Scott laughed with Duncan joining him in the laughter causing both Alejandro and Heather to glare at them.

"I guess the twenty bucks _could _come in handy in getting you both out of the gutter so you could end up being _semi _decent human beings.. though that's probably going to remain a pipe dream sadly." Alejandro said earning laughter from Heather and glares from Duncan and Scott.

"Says the Justin clone with a inferiority complex with his brother..." Scott glared.

"Why you filthy..."

"SHUT UP!" Heather interjected. "I want to see the race and all this obsessive bitching isn't making this comfortable in the least."

With that, they all returned their focus to the race with the athletes nearing their fifth lap. Both were starting to feel the pressure crashing on them, but their stubbornness refused to show it.

"Haaa...haaaa... still think you could keep up?" Lightning panted.

"Haaaa...haaaa... I'm just fine and dandy, I could ask you the same thing." Sky said trying to catch her breath." Besides we just passed the fifth lap so this is the last round."

"You forgot to add that Lightning will _win _this last round." The jock smirked.

"Dream on."

"Won't need to. It's gonna be a reality. Sha-dig it."

No more words were said as the two athletes used their remaining energy to sprint as fast as they can around the resort. They were still neck in neck with each wavering from time after time. They were approaching the finish line and as if the gods were trying to be jerks here, Sky felt the need to sneeze which made her lose her focus for a second which caused the jock to overtake her and win the race.

"WOOOO! Lightning for the WIN. I'm the man! Sha-owned!" The jock cheered happily.

"Aww man no fair." Sky muttered. "If I hadn't sneezed, I probably could have won. Oh well..."

With the victor decided, Duncan and Scott simply smirked at Alejandro and Heather who countered with vicious glares on their faces.

"From my understanding, it looks like we won the bet." Duncan chuckled. "So I'm gonna have to see a a pair of ten dollar bills in my hand right now."

"With salty tears to accompany them with." Scott added with a smug smile.

"Ugh fine take it!" Heather growled slamming the twenty dollar bill on Duncan's hand. "Let's get out of here, Alejandro. I've had enough of the Dumbass Duo for one day. I need to plot my revenge later.

"Si mi hermosa." Alejandro muttered slamming his twenty on Scott's hand and walking back into the resort with his girlfriend leaving the duo behind.

"So now that we got the cash... want to go push Harold and Sam around knowing they can't fight back? Then we could go annoy Courtney later." Duncan said.

"Totally." Scott said as the two troublemakers made their way back inside the resort.

Lightning and Sky were walking back into the gym to think of other workouts they could do.

"Well you got anything else planned?" Lightning glanced at the Cree athlete.

"Well we could do leg machines or something. Let's just go machine crazy and try to see who's better than whom at what." Sky declared.

"Sounds like a plan. It's been awhile since I had legit competition... especially from a girl...atleast Lightning will admit that."

"Likewise. You really do live up to your name as a top athlete." Sky chuckled.

And with that, the two athletes went on every workout machine they could find to see which one was more superior. Whether jump roping, power cleaning, leg benching, whatever they could find. It lasted for atleast an hour when they finally realize once again that they were still tied.

"Amazing." Sky gasped. "Even with all the workouts we did, it's still a tie."

"Sha-yeah. Lightning never knew you'd be this much a threat. You're probably more competition than Jo. Lightning's impressed." The jock said which caused Sky to blush for some strange reason over the compliment.

"So uhhh... how are we going to settle this tie-breaker?" Sky chuckled nervously.

"Hmmm... " Lightning pondered. "Well we could settle this with one thing."

"And what would that be?" Sky inquired.

"Sex."

"Sex? Well that's not very-wait WHAT?! SEX?!" Sky shrieked, dumbfounded at the jock's suggestion.

"Well yeah... it's the test of endurance and it's something most Greek athletes used as a way to settle tie-breakers."

"You just made that up didn't you?"

"Yeah I kinda did..." Sky just stared at him with her arms folded. "Ok ok Lightning _totally _made it up **but **I didn't make up the fact that it's a test of endurance. Who could outlast who before breaking."

"And why would I agree to that?" Sky said with a skeptic look on her face.

"Well it would prove that you have it takes to beat Lightning and it's the only other way. Unless you're chicken and you want to forfeit the match here which would mean Lightning wins." The jock stated, smirking at the athlete.

Sky's eye twitched at Lightning's words. She's never been one to back down from a challenge and she couldn't stand the idea of surrendering the win to Lightning which would mean she loses. _"Lose... just like I lost at the finale last season. Well no more. I never want to lose again. I want to give it my best and win at all cost." _Sky declared mentally as she looked back at the jock who was awaiting her answer.

"Fine... I'll have sex with you." Sky said. "Whoever caves in first, loses and I know that sure isn't going to be me!"

"Ha! That's Lightning's line. But anyways, where do you want to go, your room or mine?"

"Ehh we'll just go to my room."

"Sure. Lightning doesn't care either way. He's taking home the gold this time. Sha-BAM!"

"Hmph that's _my _line." Sky teased using Lightning's previous words against him.

The two athletes made their way back into the resort and where heading to elevators when they saw Dave walk outside with Ella. He saw Sky and gave her a vicious glare before heading out with Ella, who was singing some random song. It was at that moment, that Sky realized that she forgot about Dave completely. Her contests with Lightning made her forget her troubles with Dave.

"Who was that?" Lightning inquired.

"Just some boy I was talking with before. No big deal" Sky shrugged.

"Ok. Well lead the way."

They went into the elevator and went to the second floor. Once there, they made their way to the end of the hallway where Sky's room was located. Sky pulled out her key and opened the door. Once inside, Lightning was greeted with workout equipment along with some girly stuff and pictures of her holding her trophies back home.

"Sha wow. You weren't kidding when you said you were a champion athlete." Lightning said in amazement.

"Well if our challenges didn't tell you that, I don't know what will." Sky chuckled.

"Well don't forget that we're still completely even and _this _will be the final test on who's the ultimate athlete."

"Well then...lead the way, Captain Overachiever." Sky teased.

"With pleasure... the thing you'll be screaming when the battle begins."

With that, Sky laid on the bed with Lightning laying on top of her while he planted his lips on her own. She responded back by wrapping her arms around the jock who put more force into the kiss by placing his tongue towards her lips begging for access which she granted. The battle of the tongues began with neither athlete backing down as the make out session continued getting more and more heated. Sky suddenly broke the lip lock and with amazing strength, flipped Lightning over with her on top leading her in control.

"Can't let you have all the fun." Sky teased while taking off her shirt and straddling Lightning's hips. Then she went on to take Lightning's shirt off and gawked at his incredible physique. Abs harder than rock and a chest more chiseled than marble.

"_As expected from a all-star athlete I suppose." _Sky giggled mentally as she leaned down and began planting light kisses on Lightning's chest slowly making her way over to his neck where she began bit down at a particular part, sucking away at it and leaving a hickie behind which earned a grunt from the jock. She then began to make her way back to his lips and began biting at his lower lip while initiating the second battle of the tongues. While making out, Lightning had his hands at her hips which caused her to start rubbing at his manhood.

"_Sha-damn... this girl's on fire. But Lightning's not one to back down." _The jock thought to himself as he removed Sky's bra using his previous "battles" with other women as knowledge. Once it was undone, he pulled away from Sky's lips and began to suck on her nipples which earned a moan from Sky.

"Mmmm yess.. that's a pretty impressive...mmm... technique." Sky moaned trying to find her words but was lost in the pleasure Lightning was giving her as he began to bite at it while sucking away at each breast which caused the moans to get louder and louder. Not being able to take anymore, she removed her pants with Lightning stopping momentarily to remove his shorts. Lightning then started rubbing at her womanhood which was protected by her panties which Sky, not wanting to look weak did the same to Lightning by rubbing at his manhood. Both athletes' moans of pleasure were the only noises that could be heard in the room.

"Time for Lightning to take it up a notch." He said as he removed her panties while Sky swiftly countering by removing his boxers. Then Lightning placed his finger inside her wall earned a loud gasp of pleasure. Then he began playing with her insides which had the gymnast squirming at the pleasure that was being dished out to her. Lightning smirked at this reaction and placed another finger in there just to amp up the pressure and Sky was losing herself to the pleasures of the "battle".

"_Gotta fight back... can't lose here..._" Sky tried to ration in the corners of her mind that wasn't overtaken by pleasure. Then she placed her hand on Lightning's rod and began stroking it which caused Lightning to groan in pleasure and for him to slow down a bit with his "attack" on Sky, She picked up the pace stroking at the jock's manhood trying to get him to cave in while the jock tried to pick up his own pace and continued exploring Sky's nether regions with his fingers. It was a battle to see who would cave in first and neither athlete refused to give up...is what they were trying to say in their head but their bodies were telling another story as they were beginning to feel their climax coming. Sensing this, Lightning pulled his fingers out of Sky and placed her on top of him as he began eating away at her insides. Not wanting to look weak, Sky placed her mouth on the overachiever's rod and began sucking away at it.

As the two continue to 69 each other, their goal remained the same which was getting the other to cave in. The room started to fill up with the aroma of sex as the battle continued getting more and more intense. At long last, their climaxes started rising up again and both picked up the pace significantly so they could get their partner to give in.

"_I...gotta... make him give in before...ngh... I do." _Sky thought in the corners of her mind not taken by pleasure.

"_Lightning's going for the win... there's no way some...ugh... girl's gonna have the win over me when it comes this this." _Lightning tried to ration out in the corners of his own mind.

But their bodies betrayed them as they both gave in to the joys of pleasure and climaxed at the same time with Lightning's cum going into Sky's mouth and Sky's flying on Lightning's face. They both took this time to regain their breath at the session but then quickly recovered as the battle ended up in a tie. Lightning's then flipped Sky on her back as he placed his member at Sky's wall. Staring at Sky's face for some sort of objection, but when he found none, he entered her which caused both athletes to groan. Once they were adjusted to the warmth, Lightning began thrusting inside of Sky at a medium pace with Sky pulling Lightning down for a kiss. As they began their third round on tongue wrestling, Lightning picked up the pace and continued thrusting faster and faster inside of Sky's vagina. The room started to reek of sex and the moans were becoming louder to the point where some of the hotel guests can hear it from their rooms. Two being Courtney and Chris as they made their way to one of the rooms.

"What the hell was that?" Courtney inquired.

"I don't know and I don't really care." Chris shrugged. "If it doesn't make me money, then it's not my business. Now let's go inside." As he opened the door for Courtney to go inside with Chris following behind locking the door in the process.

The battle of the athletes was becoming more and more heated as they started to feel their climax coming again. Wanting Lightning to cave in first, Sky flipped him over still connected from below as she began to ride the jock to the point of no return. Lightning started groaning louder and was having a hard time keeping his cool. Sky placed her hands on his chest while picking up the pace and bouncing up and down on the cornered jock. Lightning found some will power to head for Sky's nipples and began to suck at them once again which had the gymnast moaning in ecstasy while she was riding him faster than a deranged cowgirl at the farm.

"Ughh... Lightning...ngh... give up." Sky mumbled while trying to control her moans to no avail.

"Never... Lightning...ugh...never gives...ngh...up...and never...damn...surrenders." The jock replied having the same trouble on containing his moans as the gymnast.

Their climaxes started to give way as Lightning started thrusting with all his might inside Sky as said person rode him with more force than before. The battle came crashing down as they both yelled in pure ecstasy as they came at the same time. With their climax done with, they both laid down with Sky still on top of Lightning, trying to catch their breaths.

"Ugh we still keep getting these ties." Sky panted in a mix of frustration and pleasure.

"You're telling me. Lightning's never had this much trouble in a _long _time. But I'll make sure this last round ends with me winning at long last."

"You're on. I can handle whatever you could dish out."

"We'll see. The Lightning's about to go into the Sky. Get ready for some _stormy _weather ahead. Sha-BAM,"

Sky giggled at the lame pun at their names while Lightning placed Sky on the bed and placed his rod at her "second" hole. Sky got on all fours as Lightning went and entered inside her asshole causing a loud scream of pleasure from Sky. The two went at it for what felt like hours with the bed bumping at the wall as Lightning pounded away at her ass. It took some time before they both climaxed once again...at the same time. Their pride and their drive to win lead to both athletes refusing to give up and would go on to have sex throughout the whole night hoping to be the victor of one of the rounds

It was the break of dawn, when Lightning and Sky woke up in each other arms. Both collapsed after a whole night of frick-fracking or as they would call it, "a duel to prove who's the champion athlete."

"This sucks. Not even one of the rounds, I couldn't even win one." Sky yawned in annoyance.

"Lightning always wins. There's no way I'm throwing in the towel. When Lightning says he's going to win: he _wins." _

"Same here. After last season, I won't lose again so you might as well just throw in the towel now because with more energy today compared to yesterday, I'm at one hundred percent. Just give up." Sky declared.

"Never. Lightning's recharged too and this time I'm taking home the title as the ultimate athlete."

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Sky smirked.

"Sha-yup. I'm not holding back this time." The jock said returning the smirk.

"Then bring it Mr. _Overachiever."_

And with that, the two continued on that day trying to outlast each other in their "battle of endurance." Was there ever a victor that day? The world will never know but with the drive to win these two share, this battle could go on for a _long _time...

**And that finishes off the oneshot. It came out of nowhere and hopefully it didn't turn out too bad. I know I said I wanted to get the Antagonists' Strike Back story on board but lately, I've lost inspiration on finishing it which is why now I'm trying to write a few oneshots here and there just so I can get the drive to finish it back. I'm not abandoning it but let's just say it's on "hiatus" for the time being until I get more ideas on what to do with it. Till then and hope you liked this fanfic! **


End file.
